Chapter 3
As the timeline ran on, little changed from before Sans absorbing Gaster’s soul. However, Sans soon ran out of DT, forcing him to look for another source. Sans could not absorb another soul without having the maximum DT possible for him. At this point 300 timelines had passed and Sans was near a breaking point. He started having episodes where he would remember Papyrus dying, much like PTSD. Then Sans thought of a plan to absorb DT. Killing the amalgamates. Sans had learned how to theoretically drain DT from another monster that was dying from Gaster. However, Sans could not be the one to kill the amalgamates. Sans had to get Frisk to do it. The next timeline, Sans purposely unlocked the True Lab’s door and doesn’t prevent Frisk from killing anyone. If Frisk does not find the True Lab, Sans blocks Frisk’s way into the Last Corridor and asks them if they missed anything. True to Frisk’s nature, once finding the lab Frisk attempts to kill the amalgamates. Frisk cannot kill them if Frisk has not killed everyone else possible in the underground. However, once gaining enough LV, Frisk kills the amalgamates and leaves the lab. Once Frisk has left each amalgamate, Sans absorbs all the DT from the dying monster/s. The amalgamates leave behind a strange tar-like substance instead of dust. Sans accidently absorbs this as well. The black goo mixes with the DT in Sans. This has no effect yet except for making the DT that bleeds from Sans being darker. The amalgamates do not reappear in any timeline. Sans still does not have enough DT to affect Frisk’s, but if he absorbs just a little more DT, he will be able to force Frisk to Reset every time they die. Sans now spends his time before fighting Frisk searching for Flowey. He has overcome the problem of being unable to absorb a monster’s DT if he kills it. After 20 Resets Sans finally finds Flowey and kills him and absorbs his DT. Sans is now LV 2. AT 3. DF 3. HP 3. Flowey is never seen again. Because of the glitch that allowed Sans to keep his DT and the human soul, any EXP or LV that Sans gains from a character that he erased from the timeline stays with him throughout all timelines. He will always be LV 2 or above. Sans now forces Frisk to Reset every time they die to him. Due to this new power, and because of the countless amount of Resets and timelines Sans has been through, he finally snaps. He no longer protects Papyrus, knowing that as long as Sans is powerful enough to kill Frisk that Papyrus will be alive again the next timeline. Sans now spends his time before the fight with Frisk at the Last Corridor gaining LV by killing the monsters that were evacuated. Sans’s LV from this does not stay with him throughout the next timeline, however. Previous: http://enduretale.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_2 Next: http://enduretale.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_4 Main: http://enduretale.wikia.com/wiki/EndureTale_Wiki